


Nescience

by WordHunter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: May 1999: Dictionary.com Words of the Day [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/WordHunter
Summary: Harry learns something surprising about his mother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these fics have the actual word of the day in them, but they are certainly inspired by the word. The Word of the Day on Dictionary.com on [Thursday, May 20, 1999](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/20/nescience) was _NESCIENCE_ – Lack of knowledge or awareness; ignorance.

With Fred and George providing a distraction, Harry snuck into Umbridge’s office and stuck his head into the fireplace.

“Number twelve, Grimmauld Place,” he said.

“Harry?” Sirius asked.  He and Remus were sitting at the kitchen table.  “What is it?  Are you okay?”

Harry took a deep breath and explained to them what had happened, but he had gone a little too fast apparently, as Sirius held up his hand.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Sirius said.  “Slow down, and start again.”

Harry took another deep breath before explaining slower, “I was in my occlumency lesson with Snape.”

“Okay.”

“And he left me alone without putting his pensieve away.”

“Which is an obvious invitation to go viewing his memories.”

“And I did, and I saw you all, the Marauders I mean, at the lake after taking your O.W.L.s and Dad had turned Snape upside down.”

“I remember that,” Remus said.

“So do I,” Sirius said.  “As I recall, we were doing that for what he did to poor Marlene McKinnon.”

“Who?” Harry asked.

Sirius and Remus shared a dark look, before Remus said, “It’s better you don’t know Harry, trust me.  I don’t particularly want to know.  All it will do is ruin your sleep.”

“What little I currently get,” Harry grumbled.  “Anyway, Dad had him upside down and his robes flipped showing his underwear and then Mom yelled at him to stop, and Snape called her a-“

“Wait, what do you mean your mom yelled at James to stop?” Sirius asked.  He turned to Remus.  “I’m not remembering that wrong am I?  I could have sworn it was Dumbledore.”

“It was,” Remus said.

“The memory very clearly showed my mother,” Harry said.

“How clear are we talking?” Remus asked.  “Was she even clearer than the others in the memory?”

“I guess so, but-“

“Harry, listen,” Sirius said.  “Go get your Christmas present.”

“What?  Why?  What does that-“

“Harry!” Sirius interrupted him.  “Please, Harry.  Go get your Christmas present.  Then use your invisibility cloak to find a quiet place you can be alone at for a few hours.  Harry this is important.”

“Why?”

“Because Harry,” Remus said, “Lily Potter never attended Hogwarts.”

“What?”

“Go get your present Harry,” Sirius said.  “We’ll be waiting.”


End file.
